The present invention relates to golf clubs and particularly to a method of forming a golf club head assembly. Conventional golf club head assemblies include a faceplate welded to a club head. The faceplate has a slightly rounded shape in order to provide a straighter and/or longer flight path for a golf ball, even when the ball is struck off-center with respect to the faceplate. The faceplate has a bulge dimension, or curvature from a toe end to a heel end, and a roll dimension, or curvature from the crown edge to the sole edge.
When welding a face of high strength material to a golf head body of different material, processes are desired to make the face as strong as possible. Utilization of high strength face materials requires a trade-off between making the face as strong as the material will allow, and having the body maintain its' ductility and overall structural movement. The ductility allows the club head to bend and flex in a way to aid in lie angle bending. The overall structural movement is important for launch angle, spin, and ball speed.
Often the weld line between the face and the golf club head oxidizes and forms crystals between the faceplate and the club head body. This can lead to defects in the assembled golf club head. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to improve methods for manufacturing golf club heads taking advantage of high strength face materials and welding to golf club head bodies composed of different materials than the faceplate. Aspects of the invention will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques can be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures can be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.